


秘密假期

by Norah10086



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norah10086/pseuds/Norah10086
Summary: 这世界上有太多东西不值得为人所道，因此适时的缄默显得格外高贵。





	秘密假期

**Author's Note:**

> ★不上升真人  
> ★包含私设：柚天两个人长期维持着地下情人的关系

“你应该明白，这世界上有太多东西不值得为人所道，因此适时的缄默显得格外高贵。”那个男人柔声说道。这些咒语般的话让我坚信，在这段隐秘的关系里，我承担着伟大的责任，我将为他保守我们之间永恒的秘密……”  
“我把他视作那颗笔尖下的行星。这颗行星，拥有世界上最深邃的蓝色。而我，我的爱情温柔地围绕着他，犹如光环……”  
羽生关上了收音机，朗诵者的下半句卡在喉咙里，整个房间被交还给沉默。  
但是金希望这房间里有声音。不管是谁说了话，还是随便什么动静，不太灵光的收音机，老旧的电视机，吆喝的小贩，在窗台边打着转咕咕叫的鸽子，哪怕是只钻洞的老鼠，都可以。只有这些声音才能让他感觉自己还活着。  
沉默总是让人难堪。很显然地，羽生犹豫了片刻，最终决定倒一杯水并且送到金的面前。而金拉高了被子，把脸埋进床单。床单上的味道闻起来糟透了，汗液和其他体液的腥气混合着劣质的洗涤剂，联手破坏金的嗅觉。  
那双好看的手连带着水杯一起停在半空中。手指修长，骨节凸出得恰到好处，手腕灵活有力。就是这双手，刚刚把金的两臂紧紧箍在身后，金动弹不得。事实上金也没有反抗，他默许了。  
来到这个西欧小城的前一天，金才告诉朋友，他要给自己放个假。朋友们有些惊讶，但都不意外，只是嘱咐他安全为上，毕竟金这么做已经不是头一回了。金循着羽生给他的指示，找到老城区的里一个不起眼的小旅馆，敲开二楼走廊尽头的房间门。门刚打开，他整个人就被狠狠地抵在墙角，然后雨点一般密集的亲吻和咬啮落在金所有裸露的皮肤上。肺里的空气快被这具躯体挤压殆尽。但当难得的喘息时间来到，羽生垂下睫毛和金额头相触时，金不由自主地伸出双臂搂住羽生的后颈，让今天唯一由自己主动的这个吻更加深入。错愕造成的停顿不过几秒，羽生恰好借着金这个姿势摸索着除去他身上的衣服。黑色衬衫的左边袖口被腕表挂住难以完全褪下，金勉强挣扎了两下就被羽生紧紧握住手腕，黑衬衫成为束缚双手的工具。  
在接下来的三天两夜里，他们把小部分时间用来探索这座城市，大部分时间用来让羽生探索金的身体。墙角地板床铺都是战场，那件黑衬衫代替了绳结行使捆绑金的重任。金维持着委屈的半跪的姿势，身体承接着每一次灼热的冲击与撕裂的钝痛。这时的羽生就像一头宣示领地主权的狮子。金知道，羽生要释放他自己身上的重压，那些难以言喻的过往……但在这里不必再去想这些东西了。这里甚至甚至无人知晓他们的身份，他们只是众多异乡游客中两个不起眼的存在罢了。  
羽生伏低身体，金感受到他的温度，感受到他因出汗而湿滑的皮肤贴上自己的腰背。羽生放开金，一只手扶住金的侧腰，另一只手在他唇边游走，撬开紧锁的唇缝。金在难以自抑的颤栗中含住那几根不安分的手指，舌尖把指尖卷进柔软的口腔。羽生无意识地重复呼喊金的名字，却好像不指望金有所回应一样，没有停止手上的动作，对身下这副身躯的入侵更恣意妄为。羽生在享受这个过程，而金在忍受。模糊的感知中，金周遭的世界仿佛在旋转着不断下沉。就这样吧，金近乎自暴自弃地想道。他闭上眼睛。  
那双好看的手停留得够久了。金看不到羽生的表情，只听到他把杯子轻轻放在床头柜上，随后整理起随身的包袋，穿上外套。大概是没有什么别的话要说了。就按照之前的约定，他们只是在这个小镇短暂停留又匆匆离去的旅人，回程的路上向亲人朋友分享抹去了彼此的存在且带有虚构成分的异国见闻。接下来的日子里，各自休整，投入训练，靠时断时续的短信和电话维持所谓的感情，再见面大概就是有比赛的时候，到那时要少言寡语故作生疏。 这些，金早已在脑海中预演过很多遍，启程之前在想，真正碰触到羽生的那一刻也在想，暂时远离床笫与羽生漫步在街头巷尾时也在想，包括刚刚感觉到羽生离开的意图时他又复习了一遍，他理应熟知且接受它们，可是……  
被子突然掀起一角，金还没能反应过来，一个吻就落在他额头上。这个吻这几天所有的亲吻都不同，这个吻轻柔绵长，甚至带有小心翼翼的成分。羽生给了金这个吻，又摸了摸金湿漉漉的头发。金终于愿意露出半张脸来打量自己的情人了。现在的羽生的样子，也和这几天表现出来的完全不同，就像有人抽走了他体内的所有的躁郁和极端一样，以至于金有那么一刻觉得羽生的确是舍不得自己的。  
羽生走后，金又打开了收音机。还是那个频道那个节目，顷刻间房间里再度被声音充盈。金在床单底下纠结了一小会儿，起身走进浴室。他理应速速把自己打理干净，再想想穿什么衣服去遮盖身上的痕迹，面对朋友得圆什么样的谎。他只是需要那么一点点时间去平复心情而已。  
“……很久以后，在一个百无聊赖的下午，我突然想到和他的过往。我意识到那颗行星的光环是由无数其他星星的碎片组成的。”  
“事实上在我决定坠入爱河的那一瞬间，我的心已经像那些殉难的星一样分崩离析了。”

（End）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.广播里小说的内容当然是我瞎编的。  
> 2.“笔尖下的行星”是海王星。在占星学里，海王星代表幻觉，虚构现实美化现实，使人自我麻痹和陶醉。


End file.
